


Icarus

by Excaliefur



Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, No major TW, just a lot of angst, not sure how tagging works, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: Wilbur always knew he was going to be big one day, why is it that those destined for greatness are the ones who fall the furthest?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> 1 am vent fic let’s go.
> 
> I just realized that since Tommy is obviously Theseus then it obviously makes Wilbur Icarus and I cannot believe it took me this long to piece it together.
> 
> Pardon any formatting errors am on my phone because it is 1 am.

Drunk on ego, high on power. I flew too far and burnt too quick. Seeing the rubble and ashes surround me I realize the damage I’ve caused.

We were glorious, glorious. The sun always shined so bright and the stars smiled on me. I built this place to protect you and I tore it down with my bare hands.

Watching the buildings collapse and my people cry, I realize the damage I've caused. My father stabs me, I feel nothing. The blood pours down as I realize my insignificance. 

I'm watching you rebuild it. I'm watched by the people I swore to protect, hate me and I'm watching them move on without me. i can’t do anything. I'm powerless. maybe that’s a good thing, my power is the reason i flew too close to the sun in the first place. 

It was glorious. the wind on my face the sun beaming down on us. I watched his face as I flew closer, his expression was one of worry and anger. I must have scared him so much. I’m not surprised that he hates me now, if I were him I’d never want to see my face again.

Now I’m the villain in their history. My name may be in the history books but it’s for the wrong reasons. I never wanted it to end like this. Now I’m just another historical figure who corrupted, not unlike all of the other leaders of the nation I made. Without them, I fade away. It’s all that I deserve. I’m insignificant. I’m fading away. 

I flew too close to the sun and now I’m paying the price. Watching everyone else move on while I’m unable to do the same, unable to do anything, but that’s probably a good thing.

I am Icarus, destined for greatness, yet succumbing to greed. Maybe the most human thing I’ve ever done is fall

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated. Will be posted on tumblr in the morning. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr. my username is excaliefur. 
> 
> i am lonely please interact it will make my day.


End file.
